A little background
by SadisticMonster
Summary: My name is Nalo Kishta and I’m in Tokyo for one reason only, to forget where I came from and who I left. I just needed to get away after everything that happened I needed to escape, that and I didn’t have the heart to face them, but some things don’t rest
1. The start

_A.N:Okay well im working on a new story and this is just kinda what happend before hand, ntohing really importain but i wanted to give a little back ground, and to everyone who reads my other storys i will keep working on them but im waiting to find out what at this point anyone thinks before i go on. ANYWAY the story this is before is called New Tokyo hopefully the first part will be up later tonight, er this morning. _

**Hello**

**I leaned on the hood of my car watching the action with mixed feeling, I came here to get away from this kind of life, and I jumped right back into it head fucking first. Neela managed to get away from the DK and made her way over to me looking less then happy. I raised an eyebrow at her crossing my arms mocking her expression. **

"**Nalo knock it off, eh I'm so angry right now you have no idea." Neela muttered sitting on my car facing the main part of the races. **

"**Yeah, Well that sucks." I told her getting a firm nod. **

"**Well you have no idea how bad it gets, his goons check up on me at school, he shows me off like a prize and seeing as he family took me in so I cant really do anything." Neela rambled on as she had all week. **

"**Yeah on the bright side you have a rocking car." I told her getting a glare from her. **

"**Shut up Nalo." Neela snapped back then sighed again. I sighed to seeing DK walking over with Han only a few steps behind, he showed up shortly before I did, but that was almost a year ago. I met Neela at the races and we became good friends, that and there was only two years different in age between us. Where Han had become good friends with the DK, he was cool and I liked him for the most part, but we didn't talk much seeing as I had my own thing to do.**

"**Aw if it inst Nalo enjoying yourself I see." DK stated and I nodded at him. **

"**I try as always." I shrugged, Neela faked a smile as his gaze fell on her.**

"**And stealing away my woman as well." He added making me smile.**

"**Always, she's my favorite person hands down." I told him getting a laugh then he changed his look to business. **

"**Anyway Nalo if your not busy tomorrow I would like to have a word with you." The DK told me.**

"**Alright just give me a call." Neela smiled at me before her eyes landed on someone across the way. My eyes followed hers and landed on a guy. That must be Sean the kid Twink told me about, he showed up last week when I was out on a run, Neela had told me about him, she liked him that much I could tell. The DK nodded and turned around walking back over to his boys, I knew Han had taken Sean under his wing and the DK wasn't to happy about it but left him alone because he left Neela alone.**

"**That the kid you were telling me about?" I asked Neela who nodded before looking at Han who pretended not to hear anything. **

"**Yeah that's him." Neela agreed, I looked over at Han and rose an eyebrow.**

"**He crashed your car?" I asked Han who looked over at me and shrugged.**

"**Yeah." I giggled a bit as Twink and Sean walked over and Neela shot a look over at DK, who seemed sidetracked by a few girls. **

"**Him and high school girls." Han muttered walking away and over to DK who I was hoping to keep him from flipping out on us.**

"**Hey Twink." I greeted as Twink shot a nervous look at DK then smiled at me.**

"**Sup Nalo, this here's my boy Sean, Sean this is Nalo one of the runners around here." Twink introduced.**

"**Pleased to met ya." He greeted making me nod, he was from the south that much I could tell. **

"**Let me assure you the pleasure is all mine." I told him more then amused, he pissed off the DK who I wasn't a fan of to say the least, so I kinda liked the kid, he reminded me of another guy I used to know. **

"**A runner?" Sean asked getting a nod from Neela and Twink.**

"**Yeah you know what Han has had you doing for the past few days." Twink stated getting a nod from Sean who looked pained for a moment.**

"**having problems then?" I asked getting another nod from Sean.**

"**Yeah well that's her job." Twink told him as I smiled.**

"**Yeah that's my job alright. So what brings you to Tokyo?" I asked as Neela started to relax next to me.**

"**Family problems, you don't look like your from around here." Sean stated making me grin.**

"**Yeah, I'm from LA, but don't let that get around to much." I told him getting a nod. **

"**Nalo is the person to go to if you need any help, outside of Han and myself, she works at one of the shops by the school." Twink added. **

"**You guys should go." Neela's voice cut in casing everyone to look over, the DK had spotted Sean, and was looking less then happy.**

"**Scram kids." I muttered getting a nod from Twink.**

"**Head over to Han's afterwards I wanna talk to you." Twink told me, I nodded as the two took off.**

**Later that night**

**I walked into Han's shop smiling as the after party had hit full swing, Twink had at least three girls sitting on him, while Han was surrounded as usual. I raised an eyebrow however when I spotted Sean working on a car away from the party. Smiling to myself I headed over to where he was and leaned on the car next to it.**

"**You look like your having a blast." I stated laughing as Sean jumped a bit, he rubbed the back of his head where he hit the hood and faced me.**

"**Aw Nalo right, good to see ya again." He greeted. **

"**Yeah, so why aren't you partying up like all the others?" I asked getting a shrug. **

"**I needed to work on my car, and I cant while I'm at school." He told me.**

"**Oh right school." I nodded in understanding, he looked at me funny while I smiled and shrugged. **

"**So LA huh big change?" Sean asked looking underneath his hood.**

"**Not really, big city same life less drama at the moment though." I stated getting a grunt from him as he worked on the engine. **

"**How did you get caught up in this mess?" Sean asked catching me off guard, I smiled however then looked up at where Twink was.**

"**Most likely the same way you did, Twink." I stated.**

"**How did you met him?" **

"**I work by the school, he stopped in one day and been friends since." Sean looked at me funny.**

"**You two aren't." He trailed off a little, I laughed when I saw where he was going.**

"**No way, I stay away from the high school boys, to many people have you boys as targets." I told him, getting a grin from him. **

"**Targets?" I nodded tilting my head to the models. **

"**Believe me when I say this most these girls like them young and moldable, just a word of advise." I told him.**

"**I'm not interested in them anyway." I heard him say and crossed my arms grinning, I liked this kid he was honest almost to a fault.**

"**Your going after Neela right?" I asked he shot me an unsure look.**

"**You don't have to worry about me telling the DK he already knows, along with everyone else. I would be careful though your playing with matches." I warned him getting a laugh. **

"**Anyway you know how to drift yet?" I asked.**

"**No learned next week after school." He told me and I nodded.**

"**Sweet." I mumbled as Twink looked down and grinned as I waved up at him.**

"**Nalo, bugging Sean now. Get your ass up here." Twink called getting a few laughs form the guys.**

"**Stop talking about my ass Twink or I'll kick yours." I yelled back getting even more laughs, Twink grinned as I pushed myself off the car and headed up the stairs passing a few drunk ladies who were leaving with some guys. I walked up sitting down by Twink as he shooed away the girls that were on him.**

"**So what's on your mind?" I asked leaning back giving Han a nod hello which he returned before I looked a Twink. **

"**There's been some shit going down that I know you don't about seeing you been gone on a run." Twink started I nodded.**

"**Yeah I know I got the brief from Neela, you wanna just cut to the chase." I asked getting Twink to smile a bit.**

"**No round about with you as always, if this shit goes wrong we all need to know who's side your going to be playing for, DK's or ours." Twink stated, I looked over at Han who was leaning forward listing then I glanced down at Sean before looking back to Twink grinning and shaking my head.**

"**Do you really need to ask." I asked, Han answered this time.**

"**Humor us." I nodded leaning back and grinning.**

"**You guys of course." I answered like it was the most obvious thing, Twink smiled then looked at Han.**

"**Told you so." Twink told him smugly, then turned to me. **

"**Wanna come help u teach Sean to drift?" Twink asked.**

"**Hell yeah, I wanna see if he's as bad as you say." I told him getting a laugh. **

"**So do you know what DK wants anyway?" Han asked suddenly, I blinked a bit.**

"**Not a clue, but I'll let you guys know, its most likely something to do with Neela." I rolled my eyes a little then looked down as I heard a car pull up, Neela got out and walked over to Sean smiling a bit. **

"**Ohh lookie at that." I whispered as Twink looked down looking concerned.**

"**He worries me." Twink admitted.**

"**Just like you worry me." I added getting a glare from him, yet he grinned.**

"**I think you all have us worried." Twink told me making me roll my eyes.**

"**Whys that?" I pushed.**

"**You go MIA on us all the time." He stated making me shrug.**

"**Old habits die hard." I told him getting another laugh. Han leaned back as the girls came back with beers, Twink grabbed two and handed on to me. **

"**Relax for once will you." I smiled as I took the beer.**

"**Fine whatever." I answered as a random girl sat next to me and started asking about were I got my boots at. Well there were worst ways to spend a Sunday night. **


	2. Home sweetHell

Home sweet…….. Hell

I walked into my apartment around eight after dropping Twink and Sean off at school, Han was passed out on a few girls and both went able to drive, Sean had been out all night with Neela, while Twink had drank to much. I sighed as I dropped my keys on the counter before walking into my room while taking off my dress. I sat on my bed pulling off my knee high boots then stretched making my way to the bathroom. I stopped as I saw myself in the mirror, my short black hair was messy from sleeping on the couch, while the makeup around my green eyes had smeared.

"Fucking a man." I muttered as I started the water and got in smiling to myself as the warm water hit my back. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, this was so close to what happened before it was almost scary, my eyes opened again I felt guilty I had left them with out so much as a good bye, I did leave a letter though, but I'm not sure if they found it. I shook away the thoughts as I washed my hair and did everything before heading back out. Just as I exited the shower however my phone went off and I sighed, I walked into the kitchen and picked it off the counter and sighed as DK's number came up.

"Hello." I greeted walking back to my bed room.

"Are you free to talk?" DK asked as I walked over to my closet trying to decide what I wanted to wear today.

"Yes, what's up?" I asked deciding on a pair of blue jeans, I slipped them on then searched for a bra landing on a rainbow one.

"I want you to keep Neela away from that kid." He told me, I held back my laugh as I managed to get into my bra without putting the phone down.

"I see." I told him sighing a little as I looked for a shirt, did I want red button up t shirt or a black t shirt that said devils side kick on it.

"Do you think you can mange that?" He asked almost growled out, I blinked a bit rolling my eyes, I wasn't going to keep the two away from each other but I cant tell him that.

"I'll see what I can do." I told him getting a grunt.

"You better." He told me then hung up, I tossed my phone on the bed rolling my eyes. The black t-shirt it is. I finished getting dressed and threw on my converse then headed back to the kitchen sending a text to Twink to let him know what DK wanted.

"Lets see hot or cold?" I asked myself staring at the fridge then at the cupboard. I looked back at my phone reading the response form Twink saying he would tell Han. I smiled deciding on cereal, I quickly ate then did the needed things around the apartment then paid my bills, after everything was done, I sat down in a chair to watch some TV and take a nap, but was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"What the hell." I muttered getting up and answering the door only to come face to face with Han, and he looked less then happy.

"Um hi." I greeted moving aside to let him in. How in the hell did he know where I lived, then again he could have asked Twink, he would have told him.

"You know I've spent the last six months wondering why you looked familiar." Han stated as I closed the door and looked at him utterly confused. Han looked around my apartment spotting the only picture I had sitting next to my laptop, he walked over to it picking it up, a shiver went down my spine as he turned to face me again.

"Dom had this picture with him when I met him and Letty." He told me and I cringed a bit, walking over to my couch and sitting on in waiting for him to go on, he looked pissed. The picture was one of the only ones were all of us were together, and smiling. We were outside Dom's shop with our cars in the background. Letty was next to Dom with his arm around her, Mia was next to him holding Brian's hand, I was next to Letty with Leon behind me trying to give me bunny ears and Leon standing next to me, while Vince was next to him, that was a few days before things went to hell, also my birthday. That was the last picture Jessie and Letty were in, Jessie died a few days later, while Letty was killed almost five months later, and I left after that.

"You knew Dom?" I asked rubbing my eyes a bit thinking about it all hurt, a hell of a lot to. Han's eyes softened a bit.

"Know, we have been talking for a while now, I never mentioned you until last night, when I heard you say old habits die hard, Dom always said you liked to disappear. That's what made it click, I talked to him this morning, he's been looking for you." Han told me sitting across from me in my chair, for someone I didn't talk to much he knew a lot about me.

"Why would he be looking for me?" I asked, I had to the way I left I thought he would be pissed and never wanna see me again. Han grinned as he shook his head.

"He thought you would say something like that, told me to keep you here until he got here." Han told me and I jumped. He was coming here to see me, I cant face him not after everything that had happened.

"I wound think about going anywhere, I told him I would keep you here that's means I will even if I have to keep you around me 24/7." Han warned me, I blinked at him surprised.

"But I cant face him." I admitted "Not after how I left." Han shook his head at me smiling as of he had come to some conclusion about something.

"I'm sure he has forgiven you, you're a good person." Han told me and I laughed at him.

"You don't know me well enough to say that." I told him, I was far from good.

"Who you choose to be around you lets you know who you are." He told me.

"And you call everyone I hang around good?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him before getting up and walking to my kitchen I was hungry again.

"You hang around Twink, Neela, Sean, and a few other kids, as much as they get on my nerves there all good people." He told me, hell he had a fucking point.


	3. Another Family

Another family

Needless to say Han drug me to his shop after our little talk, he was dead set on keeping me here until Dom go here, which would be about two weeks from now. Han set to work on his car that Sean had wrecked, the question that had been nagging at me finally came out.

"Why did you let Sean race your car if you knew he was going to crash?" I asked, Han looked up at me shrugging.

"Why not." I blinked at him.

"That had to be a lot of money." again he shrugged before looking at me.

"I have money. What I need around me is trust and character. And one car in exchange for finding out what a man's made of is a price I can live with." He told me, I nodded in understanding that was close to what Dom had told me before when I crashed one of his cars only it was, "Your going to have to work for me now to pay for that car." I chuckled at the thought then went back to playing with my phone.

"What did DK want?" Han asked as I leaned back on the hood on my RX-7.

"To keep the kids away from each other of course." I told him playing bejeweled.

"Are you?" I laughed at the question looking around real quick.

"To much work." I told him getting a laugh.

"When do you work?" Han suddenly asked.

"I'm on vacation but I start back up Monday of next week." I told him not really thinking anything about it.

"I want you to come work for me." Han told me, I laughed again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no." I could tell arguing with him was going to be like arguing with Dom.

"Why?" Han pushed.

"I like my job." I told him.

"You can make more money." He tried again.

"I enjoy my job." I added.

"For doing less."

"I like the people I work with." I added again.

"Who do you work with?" He asked.

"Myself." I told him getting a laugh from him.

"What I like working with myself its fun."

"Well you do kinda owe me for hitting the back of my car during your first race." He tossed out there, I thought he had forgotten about that, I looked over at him seeing him grinning, clearly he didn't.

"I get it fine." I told him as a heard laughing, looking back I saw Twink, Sean, Earl and Reiko walking in talking. Twink saw me and grinned.

"Hey Nalo didn't think I'd see you here." Twink told me and I shrugged.

"Yeah well I'm cool like that." I told him getting a laugh from him.

"She'll be working here from now on to." Han added as he returned to working on a different car. Twink's eyes lit up as Reiko smiled.

"I wont be the only girl anymore." She stated and I smiled a bit, Twink walked over as I sat up giving me a side hug.

"Well now I guess this makes us official family." Twink stated, I smiled a bit another family, damn.


	4. What the

What the

I sat on the hood of my car as Sean went around the docks all of us watching and waiting for him to try and get it right, it was Wednesday and I was getting board of this already, I had spent the last two days with Han, and my nights at the races and here watching Sean fuck up.

"My mother, she's blind in one eye and she can drift better than that." Earl stated making the group laugh a bit.

"Nalo was better then him." Reiko added making me shot her a playful glare.

"Yeah whatever." I muttered crossing my arms as Han sat on a couch with a beer while Twink was off talking to another guy about how many sets of tires Sean was going though.

"At least he's getting better." I added as Earl nodded sitting next to Han with a beer.

"Very true." Reiko agreed. I smiled looking over at Twink who walked over sitting next to me frowning.

"I swear if he even trys to take another set of tires I'm gunna eat him alive." Twink muttered, I patted his head.

"Aw poor baby." He narrowed his eyes at me as I playfully glared back, well this did beat sitting on my ass watching tv on my days off.

"Shut up Nana." He told me and I smacked him.

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him making him grin.

"Dint mock me." He shot back.

"Whatever." There was laughing from the group as Sean headed this way he was about to say something when another car pulled up behind mine, I looked back and cringed, Han jumped up and went to talk to him but he walked over to Sean punching him sending him to the ground.

"Stay away from her." He yelled at Sean then looked at Han.

"Find yourself another racer." He told Han before walking to his car sending me a glare on the way out he speed out as Sean stood up holding a bloody lip, Han sighed shaking his head.

"What'd you expect? You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline." Han told him as I shook my head at him. What the hell was this kid thinking, I warned him not to get caught.

Things went bad really fast after that not even a few days after that did DK's uncle show up, then Han let me know a little secret he had been taking money from the side, everyone but Sean knew, he was to busy trying to keep Neela away from DK, which was proving to be a shirt load of work, and seeing as I wasn't keeping them apart the DK was more then pissed at me as well. Which lead us to where we were at now. Han was driving his car following Sean and Neela to be honest I didn't really know what had set him off but things were bad. Really bad. I looked over at Han then in front of us were there was a crowd of people.

"Oh shit." Han shot me a look as I heard Sean hitting the horn, as we swung around missing everyone. I knew nothing good was going to come out of this, I felt the car spin as something hit is sending us flipping.

"Fuck the Nitrous." I muttered as Han undid his seat beat and I did mine looking over I saw Sean running towards us. I knew we only had moments left before we were in danger. There was a small explosion and Hans side of the car caught fire as his seat belt came lose. I kicked open my door dragging him out with me as Sean's and DK's car's sped off. We managed to get a safe distance away before the whole car was lost. I looked over at Han who was bleeding but alive, my vision started to blur a bit, but as I passed out I saw Reiko's and Twink's car pulling up.


End file.
